Meg Spits on your Grave
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Seen I spit on your Grave, ever Wonder what would happen if Meg got the chance for that kind of Revenge? Here is that Story, not for the Faint of Heart. Super Dark, bloody story... enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Watched, I Spit on your Grave... this is a Meg version of that...**

* * *

 **Peter's entire body screamed in agony as consciousness flooded him. " Ughgh... what... What happened?" Struggling to open his eyes, Peter turned his head and gasped. " Lois, Stewie, Chris, Mr. PewterSmidt, Brian... Joe, Quagmire, Connie... What are you all doing chains to that wall?" And there, all of those he just spoke to.. Chained, Naked to the Wall. They were all awake, shaking in terror as they looked towards something Peter couldn't quite see.**

" Hi Daddy... " The Familar sound of his least favorite Mistake made him gape in confusion, something that went away as Meg Sauntered into the Light. " I have so many plans for you all... but first, I guess I should explain why you are all hear." Meg's eyes suddenly were filled with unyielding hatred. " You all made my life a living hell. Each and every one of you has either isolated, physically assaulted, insulted or attempted to murder me. Joe" She turned to him with a dark Smile. " You are a Police officer, your duty is to uphold the Law and ensure all those whom the world victimizes are give some form of aid. You did nothing, just watch and sometimes even participated in the abuse towards me. You, Glen and my idiot father actually set me on fire once. Well, I must admit, it gave me the perfect idea for your first lesson." Meg walked away, rummaging through a Box, pull out a Large Mostly Rubber covered Fork and a blowtorch. " This will be Fun. " With immense Horror, Peter watched his Daughter Heat up the Fork's metal prongs until they were glowing, then stab the man directly in the meaty part of his Shoulder. Screams filled the Room, along with Meg's breathy Moans. " Oh, and I should mention that this is just the beginning... " She turned to Peter, grinning madly.

After Ten Minutes, Peter and Glen had matching injuries to , only the stabbing int he shoulder seeing as Meg went back to Joe, covering his legs in similar marks.

" Glen, you have raped countless women and girls...you have actively helped my family to ruin my life, getting great pleasure out of it. There really wasn't much of a struggle to Punish you. " Once again she rummaged through a draw, pulling out what looked like a Plastic Penis. " This little beauty is inserted like a Tampon, so that when a Man attempts to rape a women, the Reversed spines dig into his penis painfully. The Best part, if a man attempts to remove it with surgery, he will shred his penis into nothing... " Glen screamed when she slowly slipped it onto him, sobbing when she quickly tore it off. " Oh, that isn't the end... my my friend, Mr. Dildo..." Within in Minutes, Glen's ass was dripping blood but he couldn't scream seeing as Meg stuffed the bits of his penis from the antirape device into his Mouth, taping it shut.

" And then there was you Brian... I have always shown your respect... asking you about your books, and just being good to you. My attempts at kindness are met with assaults, insults and so much more... but mostly you just watch... and smell... and hear... lets fix that Shall we?" Meg Held Brain's Head back, dripping what Peter could only assume was acid into the Pupils. She repeated the same steps on Peter's ears and Nose... she then removed his Penis and shove it down his throat. " That is for all of the women you have mistreated... you worthless fuck."

" Stewie... you are a baby, but you are extremely intelligent and often help them in their assaults on me. Many times you have done your own crimes against me,such as the time you put a viper in the salt Container, but you are a baby so I cannot do too much..." A Swing of a Samurai sword, that Meg pulled out of ... Somewhere, removed Stewie's head.

"MY BABY!" Lois screamed, getting Meg to laugh and put up Stewie's Head. " All, don't worry mom...he didn't feel a thing. But you will... " Meg proceeded to beat her Mother with Stewie's head, eventually tearing out Stewie's tongue and feeding to her mother. " Oh, this feels incredible. How many times have you starved me, tried to hurt or kill me... how many times have you admitted that you wouldn't mind my suicide or tried to give me away...You deserve this... so much..."

Lois's life ended, after Meg castrated her grandfather and used his male bits to choke her mother...

" Dad, Chris, your crimes are the Same... assaults almost daily... Dad you actually shot me, and Chris you have beaten me on so many occasions... Dad you tried to brand me, have hit me with a bat... Chris you cost me Friends, Jobs and so many other things... you both need to suffer... and I know just how..." Peter was confused with he was covered with Honey, but not after he Saw Meg toss a Small bucket of Red ants all over them...

It took at least an hour for them to die...

 **Meg smiled, turning to Connie who was covered in her own Vomit. " You are a monster, you can't get away with this!" Connie screamed between sobs, making meg laugh.**

" I already did... "

When the Police found all of the bodies, they vomited and sobbed at the horror. However once they saw the pictures, the videos Meg placed everywhere, they understood her rage towards her family and neighbors.

What they never understood, was what she did to Connie... why each finger and toe was slowly removed and fed to her. Why she had been electrocuted and poisoned... why she was covered in tiny holes and painted with Diluted Lye. For whatever reason, she was the one Meg hated Most... no one would ever know, that Connie turned an entire school on her, resulting in hundreds of assaults and name calling. How she never had a day of piece because of Connie's words...

Of course someone could have asked Meg, who was chilling on an island in the South with a Margarita in one hand and several hundred hours of Plastic Surgery on her face. Of course that would require tracking her down, despite her changed name and the fact that she had tricked her Grandma into embezzling millions into several side accounts under a new name... Nemesis Smith. It would also require following the Fake leads Meg had spent years setting up, that would lead them into finding a Clone of her she made with Stewie's Clone Machine. A Clone that she murdered and buried in a Shallow Grave at her Grandmother's property.

" Ahh... Life is good... "

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think.. this is not a story just a oneshot for Family Guy. Though I am thinking of making a story where Meg does start owning her life... thoughts on that?  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	2. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


End file.
